Disappointmentsgiving
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Lots of people's Thanksgivings have family drama. But this one takes the Thanksgiving cake!
1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before Thanksgiving, Anthony was up in his room playing Super Smash Bros. It was 12:25 AM. Grace came into the room.

Grace: Anthony, why are you still up? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving.

Anthony: Exactly. I am THANKFUL for my alarm clock which will wake me up at 8:55 AM, 5 minutes before the parade. My desire to watch the parade, and my desire to eat a certain Thanksgiving dessert food, will give me the motivation to get out of bed and not be sleepy at all no matter how little sleep I get tonight. I dare you to argue with that.

Grace: …..That's not how…

Anthony: Oh, and I am also thankful for Super Smash Bros. Smash for Switch when?

Grace: …Go to bed.

Anthony: *groan* Alright.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that he had to go to bed.

Grace: Oh, and just so you know, that 8:55 alarm isn't gonna do you any good because we're leaving at 8:30.

Anthony: Leaving? What do you mean "leaving?"

Grace: We're going to the Loud house and spending Thanksgiving there.

Anthony: What?! Why didn't you tell me?

Grace: I did. You just chose not to listen.

Anthony: …Yeah, that's probably true. But do they even know what Thanksgiving is? They're from Michigan.

Grace: Anthony, Thanksgiving isn't just a Washington holiday. They have it in other places too, like Michigan.

Anthony: They do? *groan* Well that's just great. How am I supposed to watch the parade now? The girl who likes sports is gonna wanna watch football.

Grace: Well why is what you wanna watch more important than what she wants to watch?

Anthony: Because they're just dumb games. They're no different than any of the other football games. They aren't more important or special just because they're on Thanksgiving.

Grace: Oh really?

Anthony: Really.

Grace: Tell me, would you care about the parade if it wasn't a part of a holiday?

Anthony: ….Probably not.

Grace: I rest my case. Besides, the team that's probably her favorite is playing.

Anthony: *sigh*

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that he had to spend Thanksgiving with them. He was also **DISAPPOINTED** that he lost the argument.

Anthony: Okay, just one more question. Why do we gotta spend Thanksgiving with them?

Grace: Because like it or not, they're your family, and Thanksgiving is a day you spend with your family.

Anthony: Oh, mom. We've only known I'm related to them since May. It hasn't even been half a year yet. Don't you think that's too soon to start calling them "my family?"

Grace: …..Are you saying that it takes a long time before you can say someone you're related to is family?

Anthony: That IS what I'm saying.

Grace: Ok. So how long did it take for Leigha?

Anthony: ….0 seconds.

Grace: I rest my OTHER case. Now go to sleep.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that he lost the argument again. Grace left. Anthony laid down in bed. He shut his eyes and then had a realization.

Anthony: *gasp* That could be!

Anthony sat up. He reached for Emolga's Luxury Ball and opened it. Emolga was sleeping and looked happy.

Anthony: Aw! I bet she's having another "Diancie doesn't hate me" dream. I don't wanna wake her up from that.

Anthony put Emolga back in her ball.

Anthony: Let's see. Who else can I ask?

Anthony looked over at Lillie, who was asleep.

Anthony: I can't ask Lillie…oh wait, yes I can.

Anthony went downstairs and went over to the phone.

Grace: I told you to go to bed.

Anthony: I know, I know. I just gotta do something real quick.

Anthony picked up the phone and called Lily. Rita was putting her in her pajamas when her phone rang.

Lily: Tello?

Anthony: Tello. Lil, I imagine it's your bed time, but can you do me a favor?

Lily: No, no, no.

Anthony: Please? All I need you to do is go to a store and buy some poster boards. I'm gonna email you a list of what I want you to put on them. And I need you to get this done by the time I get to your house tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?

Grace: You know you're talking to a 1-year-old, right?

Anthony: Ok, thanks Lily. I owe you one.

Anthony hung up.

Grace: Again, why didn't you ask me?

Anthony: Do you wanna make poster boards for me, or do you wanna sleep?

Grace: I wanna sleep.

Anthony: That's why.

Anthony went back to bed.

Anthony: …There's no way I'm gonna get to sleep any time soon….WAIT A SECOND!

Anthony ran downstairs.

Anthony: Mom! Mom! Mom! You're supposed to be making… **THE CINNAMON ROLLS!**

Grace: Oh you're right. I guess I just got too excited about not having to cook dinner. And by the way, that's another reason we're going to the Loud house.

Anthony: ….We're gonna be going there every year now, aren't we?

Grace: We sure are.

Anthony: Oh, yay! Thanksgiving's ruined forever!

Grace: Anthony, be a 21-year-old, and deal with it. Also, when you taste Lynn's ham, you will not think Thanksgiving is ruined anymore. You'll think it's enhanced.

Anthony: Does he make good ham?

Grace: He makes the BEST ham.

Anthony: …When did he make ham for you?

Grace: Christmas 1995. Oh man, that was a GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Christmas.

Anthony: …Christmas 1995?...That's approximately 9 months before I was born.

Grace: …Uh, yeah. It is.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

Lillie: Wake up, Uncle Anthony, WAKE UP! It is Thanksgiving 2017! That is a very major day in our family's history! WAKE UP!

Lillie opened Emolga's ball.

Lillie: WAKE UP!

Lillie's yelling woke up Emolga. Emolga was **DISAPPOINTED** that her "Diancie doesn't hate me" dream was over. Lillie threw water on Rotom. This woke him up. Lillie ran downstairs.

Lillie: Mom! Grandma! Wake up!

Grace: I am awake.

Lillie ran over to Eureka's room and repeatedly knocked on the door in a very annoying way.

Lillie: Eureka! Get up, be active!

Eureka: Alright, alright. I'm awake.

Lightning: What are you so a sited about?

Lillie: It's Thanksgiving 2017! And I'm a part of it!

Eureka: What's so important about Thanksgiving 2017?

Lillie: I can't say! Come on, let's go. Let's go. Let's go!

Lillie took Nebby's Poké Ball from her mom, went outside, and opened it. Nebby's a Solgaleo. Lillie climbed up on top of Nebby.

Lillie: What the heck are you waiting for, everyone?!

Grace: Lillie, you're in your pajamas.

Lillie: I DON'T CARE!

Lightning: Do we get to wear our jammies today?

Grace: No. Now tell your daughter to get dressed.

Lightning: Lillie, get dressed.

Lillie: Oh, alright.

Lillie got off Nebby.

Lillie: But this is delaying the history making.

Lillie went back inside.

Lillie: Eureka! Uncle Anthony! If you're dressed, say I.

Anthony: I…

Anthony fell down the stairs.

Anthony: …am okay.

Anthony went outside.

Lillie: Eureka, you still haven't…

Rotom came downstairs.

Rotom: Lillie, please tell me that Emolga isn't coming with us.

Lillie: She is, why?

Rotom: When I said "fishing is awesome," she…disagreed with me!

Lillie: Well too bad. She's coming.

Rotom went outside angrily.

Lillie: Eureka, you still haven't said I.

Eureka: Because I'm not dressed.

Lillie: Well, get dressed.

Eureka: No. I'm not coming! Lincoln's gonna be there. That's gonna be…awkward.

Lillie: It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without some awkwardness.

Eureka: ….I'm not going.

Lillie: But you'll miss…

Eureka: I don't care. I'm from Kalos. Thanksgiving isn't even a real holiday here.

Lillie was **DISAPPOINTED** that Eureka wasn't cooperating. She went outside.

Lillie: Uncle Anthony, Eureka doesn't wanna go because Uncle Lincoln's there.

Anthony: Obvious joke is obvious.

Lillie: Come convince her she's gotta come.

Grace: Now Lillie, if she'd rather stay home she can…

Anthony: Ah, no way. If my Thanksgiving has to be Loud, so does hers.

Anthony and Lillie went back inside.

Anthony: So what's…

Lillie: Emolga! Get down here!

Emolga came downstairs.

Lillie: Outside!

Emolga went outside.

Lillie: Sorry, what were you saying?

Anthony: I was gonna ask what Eureka was sad about, but I think I figured it out.

Anthony walked over to Eureka's room.

Anthony: Oh come on Eureka, what's the big deal? You thought it was a date, he thought it was two acquaintances eating together.

Eureka: You don't know what happened the next day.

Anthony: What happened the next day?

Lillie: There's no time to talk about what happened the next day! I have been waiting so long for this! Eureka, my mom has told me the story of what happens today before, and you're in it. So somehow you get convinced to come. So what do you say we just skip to the part where you're convinced?

Eureka: …..Oh, alright. Just let me get dressed.

Eureka was **DISAPPOINTED** that she would now have to see Lincoln.

Lillie: You can get dressed while we're riding Nebby.

Eureka: What? No!

Lillie: It's ok, we won't look.

Eureka: …..I am not doing that. I'm gonna get dressed in here.

Lillie: Ok, but hurry.

Outside, Lightning pointed at a Caterpie and Weedle who were playing Chess.

Lightning: Mommy, look.

Grace: Huh. It's not everyday you see a Caterpie and Weedle playing Chess.

Caterpie moved his bishop forward in a straight line. Weedle angrily told him that that's not how you move a bishop, because it isn't. Caterpie said that it was not the wrong way. Caterpie and Weedle then stated fighting. Emolga got up close to them to watch the fight. Caterpie and Weedle stopped fighting. They agreed that playing Chess wrong was a silly thing to be fighting about. Then they hugged. Emolga was **DISAPPOINTED** that the fight didn't have what she would consider a satisfying ending. Lillie, Anthony, and Eureka came outside.

Lillie: Alright! Everyone who wears clothes is dressed now. Are we forgetting anybody? If you're not here, please say I.

No one said I.

Lillie: Good. We're done. Everyone's here then.

Diancie and Celebi weren't there because they were looking for Marshadow. This means the part where Diancie mentions this Thanksgiving as if she were there in "It is Finally Time…For Some Flipping!" is an obvious continuity error. I have no idea how I missed that.

The fact that Diancie & Celebi weren't there really **DISAPPOINTED** Anthony. Everyone got on Nebby and he started running. Lillie was shaking with excitement.

Eureka: For someone who already knows what's gonna happen, you sure seem excited.

Lillie: I'm gonna get to be a part of Staffenhagen history! But it's not just that, I'm gonna get to see the Louds!

Anthony: Why would you be excited about that?

Grace: Anthony!

Anthony: …Oh sorry, that actually wasn't supposed to be a mean joke. What I meant was, doesn't Lillie see them in the future all the time?

Lillie: …..

Lightning: …Lillie?

Lillie: Oh thank Arceus, a subject change. What?

Lightning: What's your middle name?

Lillie: Weird thing to wanna know, but ok. It's…

Lillie looked at Anthony.

Lillie: …I don't wanna say.

Anthony: Oh my Arceus, is it Loud?!

Lillie: How did you guess?!

Anthony: *groan* So your full name is…

Lillie: Lillie Loud Staffenhagen, then there's a hyphen, and then you say my dad's last name.

Anthony: "Loud Staffenhagen?" Oh, that sounds so wrong!

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** by Lillie's full name.

Lightning: What's your daddy's last name?

Lillie: Nice try.

Lightning: Hhhm…Lillie Loud Staffenhagen-Nicetry. I don't get why Antny's so mad, I think that sounds good.

Grace: Leigha, that's not what Lillie meant.

Rotom: Actually, I wouldn't be so quick to assume that. I actually met someone at Unicycle Convention '09 whose last name was Nicetry. They were pregnant, which would make the baby only 5 years older than Leigha. And on top of that, they even said the baby was gonna be a boy. So knowing all that, there is a boy about Leigha's age out there somewhere with the last name Nicetry. If you ask me, it's entirely possible he's Lillie's dad.

Everyone looked at Lillie.

Lillie: …..Great detective work, Rotom. That's all I'm gonna say.

Rotom was **DISAPPOINTED** because he wanted to know if he was right.

Rotom: ….Yeah, I'm gonna need to know who her husband is. If I'm not invited to the wedding when she gets married…I'll…do…something...that you won't like.

Rotom was **DISAPPOINTED** in his lack of ability to come up with a good threat.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nebby arrived at the Loud house, everyone got off and Lightning put him back in his Poké Ball.

Lillie: THANKSGIVING 2017!

Anthony: CINNAMON ROLLS! Ok, the parade is in about half an hour, so let's get in there and…

Grace: Whoa! Hold your Horsea, everyone. Kids, Pokémon, over here. Before we go in there, I have some ground rules…..Oh, who am I kidding? These rules are just for Anthony. The rest of you can go in. Rule #1: No throwing any couches.

Everyone else walked up to the house.

Lillie: Well…here we are…We're at the Loud house….I'm gonna get to do something I've wanted to do my whole life…..just gotta…ring the doorbell.

Lillie very nervously lifted her hand towards the doorbell, then Rotom rang it. Luan opened the door. Everyone went in.

Luan: I really prefer when people knock knock.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lola, Lana, Lisa: Happy Thanksgiving!

Lillie: I can't do this!

Lillie ran back outside and shut the door.

Lynn: Who was that?

Eureka: Uhh….has Lincoln told you about "Crazy Lillie?"

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa: *various ways of saying yes*

Eureka: Well, that was her. But I assure you, she's not actually crazy. She just seems to be nervous about meeting you for some reason. Rotom, why don't you…explain what you are to everyone, and I'll go talk to Lillie.

Rotom: …So, any unicyclists or fisherman here?

Eureka went outside.

Eureka: What's the matter?

Lillie: I just saw so many of them at once, and then it hit me how big of a deal this is and how not ready I am for it. *heavy breathing*

Eureka: But…haven't you already met them all in the future?

Lillie: No! I haven't. I can't tell you why, but I haven't. Mom and Uncle Anthony told me stories about them all the time, and I always wanted to meet them because they sounded awesome. And now after 16 years, I finally get to. It's just too much happening at once.

This **DISAPPOINTED** Lillie.

Eureka: …..Well, maybe it would be easier for you if you met just one at a time.

Lillie: There…there's an idea. Yeah…you'll bring Aunt Lily out here, and I should be able to talk to her no problem. She's just a cute little baby, nobody has a problem talking to cute little babies. Not even if those babies are the person they're named after. No, no, that's not a big deal at all except it totally is! Yeah, I'll be staying out here on the porch for a while.

Eureka: Are you sure?

Lillie: Yeah, I mean, I met you and Uncle Lincoln just fine. I just need some time to calm down and then I'll bet the one at a time idea will work.

Eureka: Ok then.

Eureka was about to go back inside when…

Eureka: Wait a second. You never met me in the future either?

Lillie: ….Son of an unlikable woman! I really suck at not talking about the future.

Lillie was **DISAPPOINTED** by the fact she had just blabbed that secret.

Eureka: How have you not met…Actually, I already know what you're gonna say, so I'm not even gonna bother asking. But while we're on the subject, I just remembered when I first met you, you said that your mom and uncle had told you a lot about me. I forgot about that. I'm glad I finally understand it.

Eureka went back inside.

Eureka: Lillie's still nervous about meeting you, so she's gonna sit out on the porch to calm down.

Lynn: That's ok, everybody gets starstruck at least once in their life.

Eureka: What are you talking about?

Lisa: While you were outside, I figured out that the reason Crazy Lillie is so nervous is because she's a fan of our show. That's the only logical explanation.

Eureka: …Except it's wrong.

Lisa: Oh really? Well then why IS she nervous?

Eureka: Let's just say, when meeting someone is that big of a deal for someone, the reason why is really…

Rita walked into the room.

Eureka: ….personal.

Rita: ….Umm…hello. Who are you?

Eureka: …..

Luna: That's Lincoln's friend Bonnie.

Rita: Oh, nice to meet you.

Eureka: …You…you don't remember me?

Rita: Have we met before?

Eureka went outside.

Eureka: Mind if I join you?

Lillie: Please do.


	4. Basketball? Not football?

Grace: And lastly, Rule #177: The cinnamon rolls are for AFTER DINNER, and they are for EVERYONE.

Anthony: …Ok then.

Anthony walked towards the house. Grace followed behind him.

Anthony: Can I sit on the porch with them?

Grace: No.

Take a guess what **DISAPPOINTED** Anthony. Anthony walked inside. Lynn Jr. was throwing a football around.

Lynn: Hey, buttface.

Anthony: Hey, Super Smash Bros. hater.

Grace came in. Lynn got shocked and dropped her football.

Grace: ….Umm…hello. Who are you?

Lynn: La-la-la-la-la-la…

Anthony hit Lynn on the back.

Lynn: Lynn.

Grace: Nice to meet you, Lalalalalalalynn.

Lynn: Jus…just Lynn is fine.

Grace went into the kitchen.

Anthony: What was that about?

Lynn: You've probably never heard of her, but Grace Staffenhagen is here for some reason.

Anthony: Uhh…believe it or not, I actually HAVE heard of my mom.

Lynn got even more shocked.

Anthony: Although, I had never heard of my dad for 20 years, so I guess you could say…

Lynn: Grace Staffenhagen is your mom?!

Anthony: …You didn't question the fact my last name is Staffenhagen?

Lynn: …Ok, how come nobody told me Anthony's last name?!

Lynn: Hey wait a minute, your mom is Grace Staffenhagen and yet you don't like sports? What is wrong with you?!

Anthony: Many things. But when you grow up with a famous athlete as your only parent, you're forced to go to a bunch of sports-related events you don't give a flying fig about, and that leads to your lack of interest turning into hatred. Or at least that's what happened to me.

Lynn: Well, you're stupid.

Anthony: That is also true.

Lynn was about to go in the kitchen when…

Anthony: Where are you going?

Lynn: I've gotta go see if YOUR MOM remembers me.

Anthony: Remembers you? Have you met her before?

Lynn: Yeah. It was at a basketball game in 2008.

Anthony: …..A basketball game in 2008? Tell me more.

Lynn: Ok, I don't see why you'd care, but alright. My mom won front row tickets to a Pistons game where they were playing against the Thunder, I mean Sonics. She asked me if I wanted to come, and I said "I'm a lot more into playing sports than watching them, but sure."

Anthony: That's understandable. I'm the same way about Super Smash Bros., but I still think it'd be fun to go to a professional Smash Bros. tournament.

Lynn: And the…professional Smash Bros.? That is NOT a thing.

Anthony: Yes it is. But you were saying?

Lynn: The person who sat next to me…was your mom! And next to her was some annoying nerd who didn't even watch the game.

Anthony: …..Was that annoying nerd playing on a white Nintendo DS that had a sticker of SpongeBob on a dollar bill?

Lynn: I don't remember, it was 9 years ago.

Anthony: Was there a point when a lucky audience member got to try to make a basket and YOU were that lucky audience member?

Lynn: Yeah. How did you…?

Anthony: And did you break that annoying nerd's DS because you were mad that you lost? And then did he tell you that you had to buy him a new one?

Lynn: …..That sounds familiar.

Anthony put his arm around Lynn's shoulders and got up close to her face.

Anthony: Where's that new DS you owe me, Creepy Basketball Girl? Where's that new DS?!

Lynn: Creepy?

 **FLASHBACK**

The Pistons were playing against the Sonics. Rita and 5-year-old Lynn got to their seats. Grace and 11-year-old Anthony sat next to them. Lynn stared at Grace like the creepy creeper creep.

Anthony: Uhhh…little girl? Can you stop looking at my mom like that? It's really…

Grace: Oh, don't listen to him, look all you want. Anthony, play your Game Boy and leave my fans alone.

Anthony: It's not a Game Boy, it's a DS!

Lynn started dribbling. And I don't mean a basketball.

 **Later**

Lynn shot a basketball into the hoop, and MISSED! How pathetic. She was so angry about her failure that when she got back to her seat, she took Anthony's DS and broke it in half.

Anthony: …..That was my DS.

Lynn: Well now you have 2.

Anthony: …You're buying me a new one.

Grace: Anthony!

Rita: You can't tell my daughter what to do.

Lynn: It's ok mom, I'm not gonna buy him anything anyway.

Anthony: …

Anthony grabbed the Pistons jersey Lynn was wearing and ripped it.

Lynn: What are you doing? This is my favorite jersey.

Anthony: Well now you have 2.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Lynn: Ok, I guess I was cinda creepy.

Anthony: Yes you were. I expect that new DS by Christmas.

Lynn: Are you serious?

Anthony: Yeah, I'm serious. Now whenever I see that Drake & Josh episode where they find out they met at a sporting event, or the Henry Danger episode where they watch it, I'm gonna think of this. You just ruined an episode of TWO of my favorite shows. Thanks a lot. So the least you can do is buy me…

Lynn: One of your favorite shows is Henry Danger?

Anthony: …..OnE oF yOur faVoRitE shOws is HeNry DAnGeR?

Anthony went upstairs. He was **DISAPPOINTED** that those episodes were ruined. Lynn started going towards the kitchen again.

Anthony: Stay away from my mother!

Lynn: …Hey, Tony! I almost forgot something.

Lynn went over to Anthony and pulled his pants down. She then walked away laughing.

Anthony: How did you find out I hate that name?

Lynn: Getting called Tony bothers you more than being pantsed?

Anthony: Yes it does.

Anthony pulled his pants back up. Lynn made a "This guy's a weirdo" face.

Lynn: …*gasp* This means dad went out with Grace Staffenhagen! And I'M SPENDING THANKSGIVING WITH HER! Oh, wait 'til everybody hears about this!

Lynn ran over to the phone to call her friends, but there was something wrong with it.

Lynn: What the? What the heck's wrong with the phone?

Lynn was **DISAPPOINTED** that she couldn't call her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony went into Lily's room. Lily, Lightning, and Emolga were in there.

Anthony: Lily!

Lightning: Hey Antny, we just made a super mega secret best friend handshake! You wanna see it?

Anthony: Obviously.

Lightning: ….I no know what that means.

Anthony: It means "yes."

Lightning: Oh.

Lightning and Lily started doing their super mega secret best friend handshake.

Downstairs, Grace was in the kitchen with Lynn Sr. She put the cinnamon rolls in the fridge and looked around in it.

Grace: Lynn, I can't help but notice that there's no ham anywhere.

Lynn: Yeah, I know. Rita found out about….Christmas '95…and yeah, she doesn't want me to make ham this year.

Grace: Well, that's not gonna work. If there's no ham, Anthony's not gonna eat anything.

Lynn: What do you mean?

Grace: Ham is basically the only Thanksgiving food he likes.

Lynn: What?! How is that possible?

Grace: He is a REALLY picky eater.

Lynn: …..There is no way someone could have that many foods they don't like.

Grace: I know, it sounds absurd. But it's Anthony. I'm going to the store and getting a ham. Your wife's just gonna have to deal with it. Can I use your van?

Lynn: Uhh sure, but you shouldn't have to go buy Anthony a food just because he doesn't want to eat what we already have. It's Thanksgiving, he should be THANKFUL he has food at all.

Grace: I agree.

Lynn: So why are you still going then?

Grace: ….Ok, I admit it. I'm not doing this for Anthony. I'm doing this because your ham is delicious.

Lynn Jr. overheard this conversation and went outside. Grace grabbed the keys to the van and went outside. She got in the van and adjusted the mirror. This made her notice Lynn Jr. was in the van.

Grace: Ah!

Lynn: Hey, Grace Staffenhagen. Remember me?

Grace: Why wouldn't I remember you? We just saw each other a minute ago.

Lynn: But do you remember me from before that? From a Pistons/Sonics game in 2008? Your son told me to stop staring at you, but then you said not to listen to him.

Grace: …Oh yeah. I remember that. That was you?

Lynn: It sure was.

Grace: Wow. I never would have thought that a person I sat next to at a game would turn out to be my son's half-sister years later. That's pretty crazy.

Lynn: Yeah, I know. And since I'm your son's half-sister, that means me and you are…

Grace: …Nothing.

Lynn: …Yeah, that's what I thought.

Lynn was **DISAPPOINTED** because she was hoping she was related to Grace, which she isn't.

Grace: So…what are you doing in here?

Lynn: I was hopin' you'd let me come to the store with you.

Grace: Well, I really prefer shopping alone, but I can't say no to a fan, especially not on Thanksgiving.

Lynn: Yes!

Lillie: I'm coming too.

Lillie got in the van.

Grace: Thank you so much for asking first.

Lillie: Sorry Grandma, but I have no choice.

Lynn: Why did you just call her old?

Lillie: Uhh…uhh…no…I…you know what, forget it. Why's it gotta be a secret? I wasn't saying she's old. I'm from the future and she's actually my grandmother.

Lynn: …..You really think I'm that gullible?

Lillie: But I'm no…oh, never mind. Let's go get some ham.

Lynn: Let's go get some ham!

Rotom: Wait! I wanna come too.

Grace: Why?

Rotom: I'm bored.

Grace: ….Ok, sure.

Rotom: Awesome!

Rotom got in the van. Grace turned it on and drove to the store.

Lightning and Lily finished doing their super mega secret best friend handshake.

Anthony: ….That is a really LOOOOOONG handshake…..Anyway, Lily, where are those poster boards?

Lily: Nowhere.

Anthony: Nowhere? But you said you'd make 'em for me.

Lightning: She didn't have any time to.

Anthony: Well great. Now I'm gonna have to tell Lincoln my theory without visual aids.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that he now had to tell Lincoln his theory without visual aids. Anthony almost left the room.

Lily: Wait!

Lily gave Anthony a piece of paper.

Anthony: Did you draw me something? Is it Emolga and that's why she's doing the "Thinker" pose?

Lightning: No. She's just trying to member something.

Anthony: What is it, Emolga? Maybe I can help you.

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: Oh, I've had that problem myself before. What happened in the commercial?

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: Yeah, there's a lot of commercials like that. I'll help you later, Emolga.

Emolga was **DISAPPOINTED** that Anthony wasn't helping her now.

Anthony: I've gotta show, I mean tell, Lincoln something important. But first I wanna see Lily's artwork

Anthony looked at Lily's artwork and was **DISAPPOINTED** by what it was.

Anthony: Oh…it's Eureka and Lincoln…kissing.

Lily: U like?

Anthony: ….Well…it's really well drawn. Most 1-year-olds can only draw squiggly lines.

*awkward silence*

Anthony: Uh…here you go.

Anthony tried giving Lily her artwork back.

Lily: For you.

Anthony: Oh. You want me to keep it. Uh…ok. I'm totally not gonna crumble it up and recycle it later.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that Lily wanted him to keep it. He then awkwardly left the room.

Lightning: …..COULD you draw Molga?

Lily nodded yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Anthony walked over to Lincoln's room and heard Lincoln going "ooh" and "ah" and stuff like that. He thought it might be him and Eureka kissing.

Anthony: Come on Anthony, don't be silly. That's not possible…..Oh, I can't take any chances!

Anthony started knocking on the door a lot.

Anthony: Lincoln, what's going on in there?!

Lincoln: Go away! I'm getting a massage.

Anthony: Oh thank, Neptune…

Anthony then imagined Eureka massaging Lincoln.

Anthony: Who's massaging you?!

Lincoln: Lucy.

Anthony: Lucy?

Anthony took a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a list of all the members of the Loud family, so he could know which one was which.

Anthony: Man, I should really change Lynn's label later. Lucy who?

Luan: Righty tighty, lefty Lucy! _*laughter*_ Get it?

Anthony got angry, slowly walked over to Luan, and then pushed her down the stairs. But she didn't fall down them. She was able to walk down them as if she hadn't been pushed.

Anthony: …Wow! You are a going down the stairs CHAMP!

Luan: Do you think that's funny?

Anthony: No.

Luan: Then I don't care.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** that Luan didn't get hurt. Lucy came out of Lincoln's room.

Anthony: Are you Lucy?

Lucy ignored him and went into her room.

Anthony: Ok fine, be like that. I didn't care anyway.

In his room, Lincoln was feeling great because he just got a massage. He was once again wearing his green hat that used to be Anthony's.

Lincoln: Ah! Nothing like a good massage to just put an end to all your stress.

Anthony came in.

Anthony: What's up?! Are you ready to have your MIND BLOWN?!

Lincoln was **DISAPPOINTED** because his massage was for nothing.

Lincoln: Now what do you want?

Anthony: For you to put a shirt on.

Lincoln put a shirt on. Anthony grabbed a pencil and updated his list of names by changing "Super Smash Bros. hater" to "Creepy Basketball Girl."

Anthony: But more so, what I want is to tell you some VERY good news! *dramatic pause* You're adopted.

Lincoln: …That's not good news. And it's also not true.

Anthony: Oh, yes it is. You see, last night I realized something. You NOT being adopted could not be any further from the truth.

Lincoln: …

Anthony: You seem angry….Anyway, I have several very legitimate pieces of evidence to support my theory. For starters, don't you find it suspicious that your mom and dad have blonde and brown hair, but yours is white?

Lincoln: Your hair color doesn't match your parents either.

Anthony: …Save all comments for the end.

Lincoln: What? No. You can't just ignore my…

Anthony: SAVE ALL COMMENTS FOR THE END! So, like I was saying, you have white hair. And who else has white hair?

Lincoln: My grandfather, who's obviously where I got my hair color from.

Anthony: .…Ok. I didn't know that. Who I was thinking of was…. *another dramatic pause* **SANTA CLAUS!**

Lincoln: …Are you saying that Santa is my dad?

Anthony: Uh-huh.

Lincoln: …Oh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to be funny. Nice try, but that wasn't the tiniest bit funny, so you can stop.

Anthony: I'm not trying to be funny at all right now.

Lincoln: …So, you're actually gonna try to convince me that I'm Santa's son?

Anthony: Not try, succeed! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I propose that Santa and Mrs. Claus had a son, you, but due to how busy they are running Christmas, they never had any time to take care of him…I mean you. So, they decided that for the Christmas of '05, someone was getting a son as a present. And the reason they chose your parents was because….I honestly have no idea. A couple who can't have kids of their own would've been a much better choice. But if Santa wants to give his son away to people who already had 5 kids, who am I to judge? He's Santa, he does what he wants.

Lincoln: ….Wow. Real convincing. Are you done now?

Anthony: Of course I'm not. All I've done is stated the hypothesis. I still need to support it with evidence. And if you thought that hair color thing was convincing…

Lincoln: I didn't.

Anthony: …just wait 'til you hear this. Being Santa's son would not only explain your white hair, but it also explains why you're so short.

Lincoln: …

Anthony: Because you're an elf.

Lincoln: But I'm average height where I come from.

Anthony: Exactly! Because you're from the North Pole! And because you're an elf, you would need a proper elf diet of the four main food groups, candy, candy canes, candy corns, and SYRUP. However, your adoptive parents did NOT feed you that way. That lack of your proper daily nutrition is what led to your horrible teeth.

Lincoln: Wha…what's wrong with my teeth?

Anthony: Uh…have you looked in a mirror lately? Actually, better question. Have you looked in a mirror EVER? You look like a Pansage who ate Timmy Turner and then got punched in the mouth really hard.

Lincoln: …I have no clue what that's supposed to mean.

Anthony: Seems pretty obvious to me what it means, but whatever. Back on topic, that's not all the elf food related evidence. Do you know why I needed that appendix transplant last year? It's because I ate Elf Spaghetti, and my appendix couldn't handle it. And whose appendix did they give me? Yours. And who would have an appendix that can handle Elf Spaghetti? An elf!

Lincoln: Ok, you have officially lost it now. Anthony, appendixes don't do anything.

Anthony: But Santa said they make it so our bodies can handle Elf Spaghetti.

Lincoln: No. He obviously made that up because he wanted us to spend Christmas together so we would make up and get along.

Anthony: But that was before we knew we were brothers.

Lincoln: What does that have to do with…?

Anthony: And now, for the biggest piece of evidence of all! What present did Santa Claus give you on that day? A Nintendo Switch! Now, why would he do that?

Lincoln: Because he's Santa and that's what he does.

Anthony: But think about it. By giving you a Switch before March 3rd, you became the first person ever to have one, besides people who work for Nintendo and other video game companies. Why would Santa want to do something that big of a deal for you of all people? Because…you…are…his…SON!

Lincoln face palmed.

Anthony: But hey, that's just a theory…A completely correct, not at all arguable with theory! Thanks for…

Lincoln left the room in a "you don't deserve my attention" kind of way.

Anthony: Hey, where you goin'? I convince you that Santa Claus is your dad, and THIS is your reaction?

Anthony looked at Charles.

Anthony: So, what did you think of the theory?

Charles: Rockruff Rockruff Rockruff Rockruff.

Anthony: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU?! It was not nearly as bad as that theory. I'll bet you don't even know what Rugrats is.

Lincoln came back with a video tape.

Lincoln: My parents have a video tape for me and each of my sisters when we got our sonograms. And what's written on this one?

Anthony: Lincoln.

Lincoln: So what does that mean?

Anthony: That video's about you.

Lincoln: That's right. So if you're "completely correct theory" was right, how could my mom and dad have this video?

Anthony: Duh. They stuck a label on a blank tape because they don't want you to learn the truth.

Lincoln: …..Let's go watch it then.

Anthony: You have a VCR?

Lincoln nodded yes.

Anthony: Lucky.

Anthony and Lincoln went downstairs. Lincoln put the tape in the VCR.

Lincoln: I can't believe I actually have to show you this.

Eureka came inside.

Eureka: ….Lincoln.

Lincoln: Bonnie.

*REALLY awkward silence*

Anthony: …So we gonna watch that video or what?

Lincoln: Yeah, let's.

Lincoln hit play.

Eureka: Lincoln, where's your mom?

Lincoln: She's in the kitchen. But don't go yet. I want you to back me up that the baby in the sonogram is me, because I can already tell that Anthony's gonna deny it.

Eureka: That does sound like something Anthony would do.

In the video, Lincoln's parents walked into a building.

Lincoln: Strange. That doesn't look like a hospital's ultrasound room.

Anthony: Yeah, you're right. It look more like a…

Baby Lincoln appeared on screen.

Anthony & Lincoln: WHAT THE DANG HECK?!

Eureka went back outside because it got awkward. Lincoln ran into the kitchen and Anthony ran outside.

Lincoln: Any particular reason you never told me I'm adopted?!

Rita: What?!

Lynn Sr.: Because you're not.

Lincoln: The video tape I just watched says otherwise!

Rita & Lynn: …..*look at each other* What video tape?


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony was victory dancing on the porch.

Anthony: YES!

Eureka: Please stop!

Anthony: Sorry, sorry.

Eureka: …So what do you think Lincoln's mom is doing right now?

Anthony: Why do you wanna talk to Lincoln's mom so badly?

Eureka: Because she doesn't remember me. It was bad enough when Jessie, James, and Meowth didn't remember me, but THIS? I can't take this!

Anthony: Why not?

A Wynaut stood in front of the house.

Anthony: What is so bad about Lincoln's mom not remembering you? Yeah, it's pretty weird she's already forgotten about someone she met 3 days ago, but it's not like she's someone important to you.

Eureka: Ohhhhhhhh, I didn't meet her 3 days ago, she wasn't here. But I met her a lot sooner than that!

Anthony: …How?

Eureka: Because she's someone really important from my past. But I'm not gonna tell you who yet because you'll freak out.

Anthony: How do you know it's her?

Eureka: It was just one of those times when you can recognize someone even if you can't completely remember what they looked like. And if it were 4 years ago, I would be saying "It's not her. That's not possible." But with all the bizarre, unexplainable stuff that's happened to me since then, the word "possible" has lost all meaning.

Anthony: …Can you tell me who she is now?

Eureka: ….My mother.

Anthony: …..Sweet mother of Arceus!…Your mom…is married…..to my dad…That makes you…my step…

Anthony fainted!

Eureka: ….….Dedenne, can you wake him up?

Dedenne: De ne ne ne.

Dedenne used Nuzzle on Anthony. This made him conscious again.

Anthony: What in the name of Alolan Exeggutor are you waiting for?! Get in there and be with your mom!

Eureka: But she doesn't remember me.

Anthony: Well let's go MAKE HER remember you.

Eureka: …Anthony…what are you gonna do?

Anthony: Oh, just come on.

Anthony gabbed Eureka's hand and pulled her inside.

Anthony: Oh, Mrs. Lou….

Lincoln: Ok, now I'm even more confused.

Anthony: What are you talking about?

Lincoln: That video we watched turned into my mom and dad getting an ultrasound like it's supposed to be, but now it's me getting adopted again.

Rita: …I don't even know what to say. This makes no sense.

Lynn: Lincoln, I swear you're not adopted.

Lincoln: Well then what's going on with this tape?

Anthony: ….I think I know. Eureka, go back outside.

Eureka did just that. Once she did, the video went back to being Lincoln's sonogram.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Rita: *gasp*

Lincoln: What is going on here?!

Anthony: When Eureka's in the house, the tape changes.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Rita: What?!

Anthony: Eureka, get back in here.

Eureka came back in. The tape changed back to the adoption video.

Lincoln: Wh…why is this happening?

Eureka: Because stuff like this happens to me all the time.

Lynn: All the time?

Rita: Like what?

Eureka got teary.

Eureka: …..

Eureka ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Lynn: Is she gonna be ok?

Anthony: Oh, she definitely is. She found her mom, who she hasn't seen in years, today.

Rita: Wow, that's amazing. How'd she do that?

Anthony: She looked…at you.

Rita: …She thinks I'm her mom?

Anthony: Because you are.

Rita: No, I'm not. That's not possible.

Anthony: Haven't you heard the news? The word "possible" has lost all meaning.

Anthony looked at the TV.

Anthony: Lincoln's not adopted, is he?

Lynn: No.

Anthony: Dang it.

This **DISAPPOINTED** Anthony.

Anthony: Well, at least now I don't have to be jealous that Lincoln has a cool dad.

Lynn: Hey!

Anthony: …..Oh sorry, you didn't know. I had theorized that Lincoln's dad was Santa.

Lynn: ….Santa would be a pretty cool dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony went upstairs to Lily's room.

Lincoln: ….Mom, you should probably go talk to Bonnie.

Rita: Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna give her some time alone first.

Leni came into the bathroom.

Leni: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here.

Leni exited the bathroom. The shape of her glasses looked very familiar to Eureka.

Dedenne: De ne ne ne.

Eureka: I know, those glasses looked exactly like Guzma's, just a different color. What is going on today? First Lincoln's mom is my mom, now Leni's on Team Skull!

Leni: What was that? Something about your mom?

Eureka: …..It's possible that I had a crush on my brother. I don't wanna talk about it.

Leni: ….Ok.

Eureka: Wait!

Leni: What?

Eureka: Why are you wearing those glasses?

Leni: Because they look good.

Eureka: But they're Team Skull glasses!

Leni: …What does that mean?

Eureka: Uhh, Team Skull's an evil team in Alola. Your glasses made it look like you're a member.

Leni: *gasp* I am?!

Eureka: …..But you've never heard of them, so…

Leni: Hold that thought. I'll be right back.

Leni went to her room and got her Magic Conch Shell. Then she went back to the bathroom.

Leni: I'm back.

Eureka: What's that thing?

Leni: Bonnie, this is Try Asking Again. Try Asking Again, meet Bonnie.

Try Asking Again: …..

Leni: Try Asking Again, you're being rude.

Eureka: …..So, why do you have that?

Leni: Everything she says is true. So I'm gonna ask her if I'm a Team Skull member.

Eureka: Leni, you don't need to do that. And even if you did, a toy isn't gonna…

Leni: Try Asking Again, am I on an evil team?

Leni pulled the string.

Try Asking Again: Maybe someday.

*dramatic music cue*

Leni: ….Well that's not what I wanted to hear.

Try Asking Again's answer **DISAPPOINTED** Leni.


	9. That's more like it! FOOTBALL!

Grace, Lillie, Rotom, and Lynn Jr. arrived at the store. It was surprisingly calm in there.

Lynn: …Huh. I thought there'd be a ton of other people here who need last minute Thanksgiving food.

Lillie: I didn't.

Lynn: …Really?

Lillie: We're in Kalos, nobody celebrates Thanksgiving here.

Lynn: Oh yeah.

Lynn was **DISAPPOINTED** by something.

Grace: What's wrong?

Lynn: I thought someone else trying to buy a ham would get the last one and then I'd have to fight them for it. I was looking forward to that.

Grace: Maybe next year. Let's just get the ham.

They went over to where the ham was, got one, took it to the counter, and paid for it.

Lynn: Well that was a lot lamer that I was expecting.

Rotom: I should've just stayed at the house.

Lillie: You two will be changing your minds in a second.

Lynn: How do you know?

Lillie pointed at something.

A football field goal was being put up outside. The owner of the store was having a contest.

Owner: The first person who can kick a 50-yard field goal wins this super fancy fishing pole, whatever it is.

Rotom: *gasp* An Ultra DP Rod 11000! I don't know what kind of idiot just gives one of those away, but I want to win it!

Lynn: Consider it won.

Rotom: You can do this guy's challenge?

Lynn: I can with my eyes closed.

Rotom: But please do it with your eyes open.

Lynn went over to the football and kicked it. She missed.

Lynn: Are you freaking kidding me?!

Lillie (thinking): What? No, this can't be. When Mom told me about this, she said Aunt Lynn won…Did me being here somehow effect it? Oh my Arceus, I think it did! Oh-no. Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no! If I can change this…who knows what else I can…

Lynn got the ball though the field goal on her second attempt.

Rotom: Yes!

Lynn: That's more like it!

Lillie: ….I should still be more careful though.

Rotom was looking at his prize.

Rotom: This is NOT an Ultra DP Rod 11000! This is a bootleg!

Owner: I don't even know what you're talking about. I just found this thing online and wanted to use it for my contest.

Rotom was **DISAPPOINTED** that it wasn't a genuine Ultra DP Rod 11000.

Grace: So what are you gonna do with it?

Rotom: I'm gonna keep it. Duh.

Grace: It's fake, but you're keeping it anyway?

Rotom: Well yeah, it's still a rod.


	10. Chapter 10

Rita went into the bathroom. Eureka and Dedenne were still in there.

Rita: Umm…hi.

Eureka: …I'm guessing Anthony told you about the whole mom thing.

Rita: Yeah. So….why do you think…you know?

Eureka: I don't anymore. It was just because you look like what I remember my mom looking like. But you can't be her. When me and my big brother were born, you were already married and had several kids. Unless you cheated on your husband twice…

Rita: I didn't.

Eureka: …..

Rita: …..I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must be…

Rita noticed something by the sink. It was small and cube-shaped. It had an engraving of Mega Lucario on the side. Rita picked it up and noticed that the light on the front of it was blue.

Rita: What the darn heck?!

Lori and Leni were in their room.

Leni: Lori, why do they call it Thanksgiving? Shouldn't it be called Foodsgiving?

Lori: The food's not the point of the holiday.

Leni: It's not? But then what is?

Lori: Giving thanks.

Leni: But Halloween and Christmas are about giving stuff too. Thanksgiving should really be about something else.

Rita stormed into the room.

Rita: Leni, get out of here. I need to talk to your sister in private.

Leni: Which sister?

Rita: Lori!

Leni: Oh, well why didn't you just say so?

Leni left the room.

Lori: What is it, mom? You seem ang…

Rita: Why did I find this pregnancy testing device in the bathroom? And why is the light blue?

Lori: …..I don't know. I've never seen that before.

Rita: So you're not the one who used this?

Lori: I can't be. I literally haven't seen Bobby in person since we moved to Kalos…..I should give him a call and…

Rita knocked Lori's phone out of her hands.

Lori: …You know, I'm not the only one here who has a boyfriend.

Rita: …and Leni's actually lives here.

Rita opened the door. Leni was standing right there.

Rita: Leni, is this yours?

Leni: ….What am I looking at?

Rita: It's a pregnancy testing device. And the light on it's blue. That means whoever used it is pregnant.

Leni: Well I didn't use it. Maybe you did and you forgot.

Rita: …Leni, I would remember if I found out I was pregnant.

Leni: Are you sure? I'll bet after being pregnant 11 times, it starts to feel less special.

Rita: …I've been pregnant 10 times.

Leni: …..Does having twins count as 1 pregnancy?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: I just learned something!

Rita: Family meeting downstairs! I need to know who's this is.

The three of them went downstairs.

Lynn Jr.: We're back.

Grace: And we got ham!

Rotom: And a rod!

Lynn: Hey Lillie, you weren't nervous when you came inside this time.

Lillie: Only because of what's…not gonna say it. Grandma, give me your phone.

Grace: Why?

Lillie: Just trust me.

Grace gave Lillie her phone. Lillie went to the camera.

Rotom: So what did I miss?

Anthony: I told Lincoln he's Santa's son, he showed me a video that proved he's adopted, it turned into a video that proved he ISN'T adopted, Eureka may or may not be his sister, and baby Lily drew Frosty the Snowman playing badminton with the dad from Kung Fu Panda.

Rotom: …..How long were we gone?

Anthony: Only a few minutes I think.

Rita went into the dining room.

Rita: Family meeting!

Lynn Sr.: Just a second, honey. Anthony's gonna test if Lincoln's good luck.

Rita: Oh, right. Take your time.

Anthony: …Why did that change her mind?...And so easily?...Are you guys planning something?

Lincoln: No, not at all.

Anthony: …You guys are planning something.


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony held Lincoln's hand and picked up a pencil.

Lynn Sr.: Hey everyone! Get in here! Anthony's gonna test if Lincoln's good luck.

Lillie: I'M A PART OF THIS!

Everyone came into the dining room. Well, not everyone. Eureka's still in the bathroom.

Lana: How are you gonna use a pencil to test this?

Anthony: By doing something cool with it.

Lillie: Wait, wait, don't do it yet!

Lillie started recording.

Lillie: Ok, I'm ready.

Leni: Speaking of ready, I'm gonna go see if dinner's ready.

Leni went into the kitchen.

Anthony flipped the pencil in the air and it landed on the table standing up straight…..on the lead!

Everyone except Lillie and Lucy started freaking out about the amazing thing that just happened.

Anthony: And I was going for the eraser!

Leni came back in. The pencil fell over.

Leni: What was I thinking, seeing if dinner's ready?...I should've just asked Try Asking Again…..So, anything happen while I was gone?

Lillie moved the phone closer to Anthony.

Anthony: Uhh…you became The Blitz. That's what happened, sis.

*record scratch*

Almost everyone's mind were blown more by this than by the pencil thing.

Lori: Did…did you just call her…

Lillie: YES HE DID! AND I GOT IT ON VIDEO!

Anthony: NO! No I didn't! I said "That's what happened, BLITZ."

Leni: It really sounded like you said "That's what happened, SIS."

Anthony: But I didn't! I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T!

Lincoln: …He called her sis.

Anthony: NO I DIDN'T!...Ok fine, I did. But….that's her name, isn't it?

Lisa: It is not.

Anthony: Oh, come on, sure it is. Silent L-S-I-S. I mean, it's 4 letters. How do you argue with that?

Lola: We argue with it by saying that that's not her name.

Leni: I'm confused. Is my name Leni, Blitz, or Lsis?

Anthony: It's Lsis. That's the only way I would ever in a million billion trillion quadrillion years…

Lincoln: Not only did he call Leni "sis," but back on the 5th, he, I kid you not, called me "little bro."

Pretty much everyone: *gasp*

Anthony: Only because HE…

Lynn Sr.: Admit it, Anthony. You're warming up to us. Won't be long now before you start calling me "dad."

Anthony: …

Anthony started running around and screaming.

Lynn Sr.: Well that plan didn't go like I had hoped. Can I have it back now, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Ok.

Lincoln took off his hat and gave his dad back the ball he was hiding under it.

Rotom: What's that?

Lynn Sr.: I had Lincoln hide my lucky bouncy ball under his hat. I thought if Anthony thought Lincoln was lucky, he would start to like him, but…..guess not.

Anthony stopped running around.

Anthony: Oh, yeah, that makes sense.

Anthony sat down on the couch.

Lincoln: You got over that quickly.

Anthony: Well, I would've preferred it had been Lily…

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** it wasn't.

Anthony: …but oh well, close enough.

Lincoln: But….how did you get over it so fast?

Anthony: Because a big part of the reason why I don't want to be you people's brother is because I'm not Eureka's. But earlier I found out I AM, so…

Lana: What?! How is that possible?

Anthony: You and her have the same mom.

Leni: Ah ha! So you WERE pregnant 11 times.

Rita: No, no! Enough of this nonsense. Bonnie just mistook me for her mother, that's it. Now let's get to that family meeting we were supposed to have. Everybody on the couch.

The rest of the Louds got on the couch.

Anthony: ….She said "FAMILY meeting." I ain't a part of this.

Anthony got up off the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Rita: Alright. Does anyone know who this belongs to?

Rita lifted up the pregnancy testing device. No one said anything.

Rita: Is it yours, Grace? Please tell me it's yours.

Grace: It's not mine. Sorry.

Rita: Well, it belongs to someone. And whoever that is had better…

Anthony: I have an idea how we can find out….Lillie?

Lillie: ….What?

Anthony: Tell everyone who's pregnant.

Lucy: Why would she know?

Lightning: Because she's from the footure.

Lillie: What?! No I'm not. Come on mom, LIGHTNING, don't tell such a…ridiculous lie to…everybody.

Lynn Jr.: …..I think she's from the future. She said she was earlier, and I didn't believe her then, but now I think I do.

Lillie: The only way you could say that I'm from the future, is if you say that 2017 is the future to all years that came before 2017.

Lincoln: …If Lightning really is her mom, that would explain why she's been calling me and Anthony "Uncle."

Lisa: Don't be illogical, everyone. Time travel is not…

Lillie: Ok I confess…again! I'm Lightning's daughter from the year 2062. I am named after her.

Lillie pointed at Lily.

Lisa: I'm not convinced.

Rita: Neither am I. But if you know who used this pregnancy testing device, you have to tell us.

Lillie: No. I can keep a secret! I can keep a secret real good!

Lola: When did we say you couldn't?

Anthony: She can't, anyway. She's already told various people like 11 things about the future.

Lillie: Well it's NOT gonna become 12.

Everyone all started talking at the same time.

Korrina was outside carrying supplies for fixing Prism Tower. She overheard all the noise, noise, NOISE, NOISE!

Korrina: Why does that house have to be so loud?

Korrina put down her supplies and came inside.

Korrina: KEEP IT DOWN! I'm tryin' to…*gasp* Mommy! Daddy! You're alive!

Korrina ran up to Rita and Lynn Sr. and hugged them. They thought this was very weird.

Rotom: This story has more twists than a cinnamon roll! It's a pretty big twist!

Anthony: ….Hey, mom…

Grace: I haven't cooked them yet. And remember rule #177.

Anthony was **DISAPPOINTED** he couldn't have a cinnamon roll. He got over it instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Anthony: Korrina's my sister too! This is the best Thanksgiving ever! And I don't just mean MY Thanksgivings.

Anthony joined in on the hug.

Rita: I'd really hate to do this to two people in the same day, but we're not your parents.

Korrina: Uhh…yeah you are. You don't think I'd recognize my own mom and dad?

Lori: That is literally what you're doing right now.

Anthony: Ok Korrina, how do you think your parents came back to life?

Lynn Jr.: They didn't because they're still dead.

Korrina: ….Hey, I know you. You signed my legalize rollerskating petition.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah.

Anthony: What are the chances? She pulls a Drake & Josh Foam Finger twice in one day.

Korrina: I don't have a clue what that means.

Anthony: You see…

Korrina: Tell me later. So, mother, father, here I am…..It's me…..say something.

Rita & Lynn Sr.: …

Korrina: What the actual heck?

Anthony: I theorize that…

Lincoln: Oh-no.

Anthony: …that when you and your parents walked down that alley when you were a kid, they didn't actually get shot. They…

Korrina: No, that's not it. They don't recognize me because that was back before I was a rollerskater. I was still a book nerd. It's me, Korrina. Just picture me wearing those clothes I used to wear.

Lynn Sr.: …We have no idea what you're talking about.

Korrina: ….You were saying, Anthony?

Anthony: They weren't shot, they had their memories erased.

Korrina: That makes MUCH more sense!

Anthony: Let's go in the kitchen and figure out a way to bring their memories back.

Korrina: Yeah!

Lynn Sr.: No, stop! What's something we can do to prove we're not your parents?

Korrina: Uhh…go get pictures of your fathers.

Rita: You wanna look at them and see if one of them is your grandpa?

Korrina: Exactly.

Lynn Sr. and Rita went upstairs.

Lynn Sr.: Is all this really happening?

Rita: I'm not sure.

Anthony: …If you don't think Korrina just found her parents, raise your hand.

Petty much everyone raised their hands.

Anthony: *gasp* Korrina just found out she's not an orphan, and none of you can let her enjoy that? And on Thanksgiving? That is so impolite.

Korrina: Yeah, it's impolite.

Lynn Sr. and Rita came back down.

Rita: This is my dad.

Korrina: Never seen that man before in my life.

Lynn Sr.: And here's mine.

Korrina: …

Lynn Sr.: I don't like that face your making.

Korrina: That's my grandfather!

Pretty much everyone: WHAT?!

Anthony: Let me see that….Korrina, are you sure you're not just seeing what you wanna see?

Korrina was **DISAPPOINTED** because she realized that may have been what was happening.

Anthony: Because if you are, then so am I, because that TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE YOUR GRANDPA!

Korrina: I KNOW!

Anthony: Let's go do that thing in the kitchen now!

Korrina: Let's!

Anthony and Korrina ran into the kitchen.

*very long silence*

Grace: I don't even know what to say.

Rita: I don't think ANYBODY knows what to say.

Lisa: I do. There's a DNA testing machine I invented in my room. I'll go get it.

Lisa did just that.

Lincoln: So how does it work?

Lisa: Mom and dad and Korrina will each provide a urine sample. Once those samples are poured into my machine, it will be able to determine whether or not they are blood relatives…..which they're not.

Lynn Sr.: Hey, Korrina!

Korrina: I heard! I heard! I've already got a cup for each of us. Let's go pee in them!

Korrina, Anthony, Rita, and Lynn Sr. went up to the bathroom. Korrina knocked on the door.

Eureka: Who is it?

Korrina: Oh, Eureka's back?

Anthony: Only until tomorrow, unfortunately.

Rita: Bonnie, you're gonna have to come out now. We need to pee so we can take a DNA test.

Eureka: A…DNA test?...Just one second.

Rita: …So, Anthony, why are YOU doing this?

Lynn Sr.: Are you still suspicious that the DNA test we did in May was faked?

Anthony: …..No. I just have to pee. But since you're the one who mentioned it, I'm suspicious of that now. I'm gonna go get a cup.

Eureka: There's cups in here.

Anthony: Yeah, but…really tiny ones.

Eureka came out holding a cup of her pee.

Rita: You're doing the DNA test too? I thought you said…

Eureka: I know, I know. I just wanna be 100% sure.

Eureka went downstairs.

Eureka: So…what do I do with my pee?

Lisa: You pour it into my invention here.

Eureka: …Whoa! How did I not see that?

Eureka walked over to the machine.

Eureka: Can I put it in now, or do I have to wait until everyone else is ready?

Lisa: You can do it now.

Eureka poured her pee into the machine than went outside.

Grace: Why did you just go outside?

Eureka: I just…have to…ok?

Rotom: ….You know Lillie…

Lillie: What?

Rotom: We wouldn't have to do this DNA test if you just told us what the results of it are.

Lillie: Hey! Just because I'm from the future, doesn't mean I know every single little thing. I'm a person, not a history book.

Rotom: …..In what way is this a LITTLE thing?

The others came downstairs and put their pee in the machine.

Korrina: Ok…here we go…moment of truth….I'm probably about to find out that my parents are still dead…..eh…

Lisa turned on the machine. When the results came in, Anthony and Lynn Sr. got green check marks. Everyone else got red no signs.

Anthony, Korrina, and Eureka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

The three of them were very happy about this…..Just kidding, they were **DISAPPOINTED**.

Leni: *gasp* Anthony's related to dad?! Try Asking Again, did you know about this?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: Well why didn't you tell me?

Leni could not believe that her friend kept such a huge secret from her. She was very **DISAPPOINTED** in Try Asking Again.


	14. Chapter 14

Korrina, Anthony, and Eureka sat down on the couch very depressed.

Rotom: ….So this past half hour has been WILD!

Korrina: …Can I see that picture of your father again?...You were right, Anthony. I was just seeing what I wanted to. He looks nothing like my grandfather.

Anthony: …He looks more like him than the other guy…On a happier note, the parade's about to start. I say we WATCH IT!

Lincoln: I second that. Maybe that'll help make this Thanksgiving actually start to be normal.

Rotom: I could go for some parade watching.

Rita: …..Sorry boys, but we still have one more thing we gotta deal with.

Rita held up the pregnancy testing device.

Rita: We still haven't…

Korrina: How did you get that?

Rita: …..I found it in the bathroom. Is it yours?

Korrina: Yeah it is. That's why there's a Mega Lucario on the side. How on earth did it get in your bathroom?

Rita: …..So…YOU'RE pregnant?

Korrina: Pregnant?...Oh! So that's what it does! My grandfather gave this to me for my 13th birthday and said I'd know what it is someday…I finally do….Hhhm….telling me what this is seems like something MY MOM would do.

Rita: No! We are not getting into that again.

Korrina: I know. I'm just kidding.

Lynn Sr.: …So, if you didn't use it, then…

Eureka: It was me!

*silence*

Eureka: It appeared in the toilet while I was peeing, and when my pee hit it, the light turned blue.

Leni: But isn't someone Bonnie's age way too young to be pregnant?

Lillie: …Go outside.

Eureka went outside. The blue light turned off.

Anthony: Mystery solved! Let's watch the parade.

Eureka came back in. Everyone got on the couch. Lincoln turned on the TV. The TV said "No Signal" on it.

Everyone was **_DISAPPOINTED_**.

Everyone except Anthony, that is. He was angry. He lifted up the couch, with everybody still on it, and threw it at the TV. Just before the couch landed, the TV started working again. But then the couch landed on it….and broke it.

Grace: ANTHONY EDWARD!

Do I even need to say how Anthony felt?

Yes I do.

 ** _DISAPPOINTED_**

 ** _DISAPPOINTED_**

 ** _DISAPPOINTED_**


End file.
